


True Love's Kiss

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy bitterly muses on humans and their pathetic desperation to believe in things as stupid as love. One-sided EdVy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



There was no such thing as love.

Love is an emotion widely regarded as positive. Envy had watched humans leading their pitiful, short lives for decades and wasting the whole time looking for love. They didn’t see the cheating, the lying, that they were all so desperate for companionship that they’d settle for anyone or thing who showed them affection.

Pitiful humans.

So pitiful.

Father said they, his children, were superior to humans in every way. They didn’t need to eat, they didn’t need to sleep, they were extremely difficult to kill and they had alchemically enhanced super-bodies. And they didn’t waste their lives looking for things that weren’t real.

Envy always agreed out loud, but inside he bitterly thought that humans got to eat, that they got to sleep and dream, that they had the terror of knowing they could die any moment due to their fragile bodies driving their lives. And they got to waste their lives believing in bullshit together.

Envy had been born from the purged jealousy of both Father and Xerxes. He wasn’t sure if it was Xerxes or Father who wanted a family so badly, but the fact that he existed gave him a good clue.

So didn’t it make sense that deep down, buried under the knowledge of reality only a homunculus could have, Envy wanted it too? True love, the humans called it. It sounded pathetic, but Envy wanted it so badly it stung deep to his philosopher’s stone core.

Nobody else understood it.

Nobody else saw it.

Envy didn’t have any illusions of companionship.

Not until the very last moment, when Edward Elric of all the pathetic humans out there saw right through to Envy’s core, past the philosopher’s stone, to where his own soul would be if he had one, and understood.

Perhaps if Envy had a soul, he would have been reborn as per Xingese theology. If he was, he hoped the next time around somebody like Edward Elric would find him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took about half an hour to write after I wrapped my head around the idea. Which took an embarrassingly long time.


End file.
